busou_shoujo_machiavellianismfandomcom-20200213-history
Onigawara Rin
Rin Onigawara, is the main heroine of the series. A renowned sword wielder and leads the Supreme Five Swords (Tenka Goken) at The Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Character Profile Appearance Rin has a traditional bob cut. She has purple eyes, short black hair and fair skin. She is seen wearing her demon mask and her usual uniform. She always places her katana on her left waist. Rin is considered as a beautiful young girl Personality She was famous for her prominent and irrational hate of men. She is also merciless until most transfer students quit school. Thanks to that, her class always has less people compared to the other classes. As the series progresses, she starts to hold feelings for Nomura after he defies her rules and beats her in battle before they accidentally kiss each other. This is further proven as she shows an emotional side to him and reveals her reason for wearing a mask is due to her mother scorning her after her father had an affair and abandoning them. Nomura calling her face pretty had made her happy and work up some strength to not wear the mask and is touched after he returns the mask and reveals his own tragic past. Abilities and Powers Master Swordswoman: Rin is an extremely skilled practitioner of Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū sword style. She wields her Katana with superb precision and dexterity. She managed to cut Nomura's cheek simply from the pressure of her sword strike. She managed to defeat Warabi Hanasaka, a master swordswoman of Taisha-Ryū. * Horizontal Strike: Rin delivers a horizontal slash. * Dragon's Tail: A sword strike, where Rin slashes the opponent in a circular fashion. * Blur: A powerful thrust attack. * Chest Strike: Rin charges at her opponent, holding the blade of her sword with one of her hand's, while thrusting at the opponent. * Crane Stance: A stance, where Rin stands up with only one leg. * Carpenter's Square: A hidden technique, where Rin slashes downwards, attempting to cut the opponent. The attack is very hard to dodge, as Rin is able to alter the distance of the attack, by changing her grip. * Cycle: Another hidden technique, where Rin utilizes her breathing empowerment, to deliver dozens of slashes in a short amount of time. Enhanced Strength: Rin has very great strength,as Nomura noted. She could swing around her Katana with great ease. Enhanced Speed: Rin has excellent dexterity and reflexes due to her extreme training in swordsmanship. She could briefly match Nomura in terms of speed,and even keep up with Warabi Hanasaka's extraordinary agility. Enhanced Endurance: Rin has a very strong endurance, even after being stabbed in the shoulder and sliced in the back by Warabi Hanasaka, she could still keep on fighting despite shedding blood. Breathing Empowerment: Rin uses Kashima Shinden breathing techniques to enhance her physical capabilities. By coordinating breath control with her movements, she can momentarily vitalize her body, resulting in incredible increase in strength and speed. Background Her parents divorced when Rin was a child due to her father, having an affair and leaving the family. Rin's mother was devastated by the divorce and blamed Rin for her husband's abandonment of the family. Rin suspected that her mother's reason for this was because she resembled her father as her mother repeatedly told her she was ugly and called her the child of a monster. Therefore, in order to be in her mother's presence, Rin donned her Demon mask which shielded her from such emotional abuse. Over the years her mask became integral to her to the point that Rin now wears the mask at all times in public. Trivia * Her birthday is on February 3 * Her blood type is A. * Her katana is also from Tenka Goken known as Onimaru * Only two people know of her reason for wearing a mask Nomura Fudou and Hanasaka Warabi. Quotes "I'll castrate you!" "I'll correct you!" Notes References Category:Female Category:Supreme Five Swords Category:Characters Category:Nomura's love interest